Woebegone
by Jazlina
Summary: All that Hiro Hamada wanted was to reunite with his friends and family.


Hiro's eyes opened. He sighed.

"Another day. A new adventure." Hiro said. He chuckled to himself. That was something he and the team used to say.

He smiled and slowly got up from his bed. The floor creaked with every step he took. A cane in his wrinkly, worn out hands.

Hiro pulled up an old wooden chair and placed it in front of the window. He shakily sat down on it and stared out the window, marveling at the world outside.

San Fransokyo had changed _a lot_ in the past 50 years. The city was even _more_ technological and innovative than ever. Cars had been replaced 20 or so years ago, for people now preferred hovercrafts that traveled 25 times faster than the average cars that roamed the streets long ago.

"Go Go would have loved that." Hiro croaked as he saw two young adults laughing wildly in joy as they zoomed by his home in a flash.

"Honey would have loved that." Hiro said, thinking about the ebullience the two young people possessed. Honey was just like them. So full of life and ready to take on the world.

"Wasabi would have loved that." Hiro said with throaty laughter. For the city was clean and precise. Not a speck of dirt, trash, or graffiti was in sight.

"Fred would have loved just about everything." Hiro said with a mournful groan.

He continued to stare out of the window for what seemed like years.

"Good morning, Hiro."

Hiro jumped in fright and quickly turned around.

"Oh. Good morning, Baymax. You scared me."

Baymax turned his head to the side a bit and blinked. How exactly did this robot hold up for all these years?

"I heard sounds of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro frowned.

"Nothing. I just miss the team." He sighed.

"Well, where are they? Should I contact them if it will make you feel better?" Baymax asked him. His old friends' young faces appearing on Baymax's stomach.

"No. They're gone, Baymax. They've been gone for a long time."

"Honey Lemon? Fred? Wasabi? Go Go? They're all gone? Where could they've gone?"

Hiro knew Tadashi had programmed Baymax with high levels of intelligence and comprehension, but was Baymax this clueless?

"They're all dead, Baymax. We have gone over this every single day for the past 20 years."

"I'm sorry. I seem to have forgotten. I am preoccupied with keeping _your_ health in tact."

Baymax waddled over to Hiro and placed his large, puffy arms around the elderly man. Hiro hugged his inflatable friend back.

"Don't worry, Hiro. You will reunite with all of your friends again someday. You will also reunite with Tadashi and your aunt as well."

"I sure do hope so, Baymax. I sure do hope so." Hiro said as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Even with Baymax at his side, Hiro felt so alone.

* * *

><p>"Grandfather! Breakfast is ready! Mother and I are waiting for you! The cafe is going to open in an hour!" A small voice cried from the outside of Hiro and Tadashi's bedroom door.<p>

"I'll be right there as soon as I can, Daichi!" Hiro called to his grandson.

"Who was that?" Baymax asked him.

"I am satisfied with my care." Hiro said to Baymax. With that, Baymax waddled over to his station and deflated.

Hiro stood up with little strength and grabbed his cane. He wobbled over to the door and was about to turn the knob when something terrible happened.

He couldn't breathe.

He struggled for air.

Hiro's eyes rolled over to the back of his skull and he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

* * *

><p>Daichi and his mother heard the loud thump from downstairs.<p>

"Father?" Hiro's daughter yelled. She dropped everything she had in her hands and rushed up the stairs.

Daichi was too terrified to move. He sat silently.

* * *

><p>A funeral was held for Hiro Hamada a week later. He had died from a heart attack.<p>

* * *

><p>Daichi stood in front of grandfather's bedroom door.<p>

"Should I go in there?" The young boy said to himself.

Daichi nodded his head with determination and turned the knob. He opened the creaky door and walked inside the room he was never allowed in.

He grimaced at how _old_ and messy the room looked. He took a step forward to collect several pieces of trash that resided on the floor.

"Ow!" Daichi shouted. He had stubbed his toe on a nearby dresser.

"It is so messy in here you can't even walk properly. How did grandfather ever manage to live in here without going crazy?"

He sat himself down on his grandfather's springy bed and inspected his small injury.

His small, shaggy head flung up when he suddenly heard a beeping noise and the sound of an inflating balloon.

Whatever the young boy was about to witness would change his life forever.

The large, puffy thing waddled over to him and touched his arm softly.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health-care companion."


End file.
